Shin's Story
by Manga Girls
Summary: Ever wondered what Shin's life was like while Sano was away? This is HanaKimi seen through the eye's of Shin. Set in the early volumes, Shin has run away to Tokyo. Expect angst and sibling rivalry! Numerous pairings. My FanFiction debut.


**Shin's Story**

Ever wondered what Shin's life was like while Sano was away? This is HanaKimi seen through the eye's of Shin. Set in the early volumes, Shin has run away to Tokyo. Expect angst and sibling rivalry! Numerous pairings, the usual suspects. My FanFiction debut. Thoughts, suggestions, reviews - all welcome!

I do not own Hana Kimi, especially Shin...

* * *

Standing outside in the pouring rain, a young boy stood outside Osaka High School. His clothes already soaked through, he had already walked around the school walls a number of times but always returned to the same spot. Anger, frustration, ran through him, he wanted to see his brother but to Shin, Sano was no brother at all. Walking away, Shin thought to himself, it was going to be another cold wet night in Tokyo, these nights were always the longest ones.

* * *

Hotoro Umeda was a sharp man. Focused, un-nerving and terribly judgmental. However, even he was at a loss to what lay in front of him: a slumped kid, worn down by the rain. If this young boy had been a homeless man you now see more frequently on street corners, Umeda could have walked away. Cold as he was, often indifferent, even he couldn't ignore this. How had this child gotten over the locked gates? was what he wanted to know, but pressing the child's forehead gave him all he needed to know. "Geez," cursed Umeda, "Just when I was enjoying my smokes." He said to no-one in particular. Putting out his stick, he picked up the child and took him in to his health clinic. Today was going to be another long day.

* * *

Mizuki stared at Sano. He was very particular when he was eating his breakfast. Moving his side dishes around his tray, he poured green tea into a small cup before snapping his chopsticks, preparing to eat. He froze when he saw Mizuki's eyes upon him. "What?" he asked. 

"Oh nothing." She said, colour gently staining her cheeks. Nakatsu bundled in to the chair besides her.

"Sup?" he mumbled

"Morning," greeted Mizuki.

" Hey, Sano. Your coach asked me to tell you he's finished with the senior's and he's got extra training time so if you want an extra session you should head over now."

"Oh, okay. I guess I better make a move then." Sano looked down at his barely touched breakfast. "I'm sure he won't mind waiting 5 minutes for me to eat," a big smile beaming on his face, before he started eating quickly.

Nakatsu started laughing, "Look Muzuki, Sano's eating like a pig!"

"You're one to talk," retorted Sano with a glare.

"Scary..." winced Nakatsu.

"Well... I'm taking off!" Sano rose from his seat taking his jacket and duffel bag.

"See you later." said Mizuki.

"Bye," stropped Nakatsu just as Kayashima sat down.

"Nakatsu, you shouldn't be so hard on Sano," said Kayashimi carefully.

"And why not - he gives me a hard time all the time."

"He's trying to start high jumping again, you do realize how hard that must be." Try as he might Nakatsu couldn't argue with this. Why was Kayashima the voice of reason, wasn't he supposed to be on his side?

"Jeez, what is this, pick on Nakatsu day." With that remark, Nakatsu got up and walked away.

"Nakatsu... we didn't mean it like that..." but Nakatsu was already gone, not hearing Mizuki's words.

* * *

Bright while light flooded Shin's eye lids. Shin reflexively tightened his eye's. 

"Hey kid, so you're finally up?" Shin shot up.

"Keep still, you're not well." Shin groaned as he suddenly felt dizzy, falling back into the soft pillow. A red haired man approached him touching his forehead,

"Hmm… your fever has broken. You will start feeling better soon enough." Shin relaxed on the bed, sighing deeply. He watched the man light a cigarette and stare out the window.

" I thought doctors weren't supposed to smoke," Shin quipped. Umeda shot a passive glare.

"It's my health centre, I'll do what I like." Shin smirked. Umeda just stared at him, cigarette wrapped tightly between his fingers. What was with this little punk anyway?

"So kid, what's your name?" Shin didn't answer. "Mind telling me how you got over the school fence." Shin blushed.

"I'm a high jumper." Umeda's eyebrow raised slightly. "Oh really?" were the only words that parted his lips.

"We're well known for one of our high jumpers, maybe you've heard of him – name's Sano. He's been out of action for a while but I'm sure he'll make a come back soon," Umeda spoke, carefully choosing his words.

No reaction from Shin.

"Yeah, I've heard of him," Shin spoke softly averting his gaze from Umeda's eye's.

Realizing the conversation was not going anywhere, Umeda got up.

"So kid, fancy some lunch? I suggest you say yes, this Doctor never buys."

Shin nodded.

* * *

Blast it! Sano had hoped to be at high jump practice if it hadn't been for that damn Umeda. He had caught him just as he was leaving the cafeteria. He had yelled... 

"Hey Sano, do this for me," whereupon a large tray had been thrust into his hands. "There's a sick kid in my centre. Take this lunch to him. An emergency has come up, I have to go."

And before Sano even had a chance to say anything, Umeda was out the door. Sano stuck his head around the corner and the 'emergency' turned out to be a man with spikey black hair, who didn't seem to be ill at all.

Emergency, right... sighed Sano. His coach was gonna be mad, but with someone else's lunch in his hands there was nothing much he could do. That damn Umeda, always passing his work on to someone else. How could he pass for a doctor anyway? He entered the silent health centre and approached the occupied bed looking at the face lying there.

"No way…" was all Sano could say as the tray slipped through his fingers.

* * *

The loud sound of crashing plates woke Shin. Not that idiotic doctor again, thought Shin. He already had a headache and he certainly didn't need it made any worse. Rubbing his blurry eyes he looked at the man, only to find his eye's suddenly widen... 

"Izumi..?"

* * *

Author's Note: Thankyou for taking the time to read my story, I really appreciate it! If you could kindly leave a review, it would really make my day! Wishing you sparkleness... M.G xx 


End file.
